


Rich Girl's Reward

by orphan_account



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles X
Genre: Blow Jobs, Face-Fucking, Facials, Reader is of unspecified gender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-05-29 18:32:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15079127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Thanks to you Murderess got into a very promising contract and she's got her mind set on rewarding you right away.





	Rich Girl's Reward

**Author's Note:**

> ... because there's not enough XenobladeX fanfiction out there.

To be the only person in a room aware of what's actually going on is a strange feeling. What's even stranger is to mull over that fact despite knowing beforehand it'd play out like this. You close your eyes, let the music wash away any sense of your surroundings and take another sip from the glass of Whiskey in your hand. It's no longer cool to the touch as your eyes dart across the dancefloor, searching for the person who dragged you into this in the first place.

You find her on the leftmost edge of the room only to be surprised to see her head in your direction. She doesn't stop to say anything, just barely brushes your arm while passing, but you understand the gesture after months of dealing with this woman. Judging by the fierce glimmer you catch in her eyes, and the hint of a smile that is only allowed to last the fraction of a second, things had gone just according to Sharon Effingers wishes.

Without thinking you down the remaining alcohol, slam the glass on a nearby table and make your way to the exit. Outside you look up and down the street before catching a gimpse of a figure in white jeans disappearing around a corner about halfway down the street from your position.

When you reach the alley Sharon is nowhere to be found. With a smile you accelerate your steps, checking every other corner, aware of what's to come and careful not to rush things.

Sharon Effinger, the Murderess, loves to play little games. Whenever they involve money, her own credibility, the trust and wellbeing of others, or yourself doesn't matter as long as it serves her understanding of fun.

You hear dirt scrunch beneath shoes and brace yourself for the assault. From the shadows Sharon emerges, throws herself at you, her arms quickly wrapped around your neck, and smashes your mouths together.

The kiss is open-mouthed and messy, resulting in your teeth knocking together again and again. You let your hands roam in turn, around her back, up to her shoulders and down again to grasp her rear.

Only in need for breath you seperate momentarily and you take the chance to confirm your thoughts.

"So I take it your strategy worked out?"

You manage to get out, panting. Her eyes spark in amusement.

"MY strategy? Someone's trying hard tonight."  
She laughs inbetween breaths.  
"Yes. They're totally on board. Everything went as expected."

You want to say something, maybe get in another cheap compliment now that she's in high spirits but the thoughts are shattered by her lips before they have any chance at taking form.

When you, after a few minutes of making out, attempt to unclasp her bra she stops you in your tracks with a soft bite to your bottom lip.

You want to protest but she silences you again by pressing a finger to your lips. Instead of explaining, she gently pushes you until your back hits the cold concrete of a nearby building. It's then that she slowly sinks to the ground.

As Sharon gets on her knees the heavy rhythm of your heart drowns out the noises from the neighbouring streets while you watch her unbuckle your shorts. She pulls them down to your knees and your mouth is suddenly very dry.

Your underwear follows and maybe it's the alcohol but you feel very embaressed by the way your erection springs free in the process, only inches away from her face.

Sharon smirks but keeps otherwise silent as she begins to stroke the base at a languid pace. With each stroke a warm feeling starts to build in your gut. After a few motions she gives a quick kiss to the head before moving on to the side of your penis.

She runs her tongue along the entire length of your erection until she reaches the base and you groan in pleasure. She closes her eyes before pressing her lips to its side.

After the kiss Sharon backs off with a series of broad, wet strokes along the same path before withdrawing entirely. She looks at you through half-closed eyelids before crossing the distance for another caress of her lips. 

She pushes further until the tip slips into her mouth and you let out a quiet moan and reach down to run your fingers through her silver hair; pleased but still somewhat concious of your surroundings. 

Sharon straightens up; pushing into your touch as she slides further onto your cock until you're well enveloped by her mouth. 

After a small pause she starts to bob her head and under intense pleasure you have to be careful to not tug on her hair by accident. 

She keeps up the pace for a minute or to before slowly adding her tongue to the mix, letting it slide around playfully before scraping the underside of your cock carefully with her teeth. 

The sounds you're making increase in volume, you're aware of that much but can't bring yourself to care anymore. You are ready to finish right there, but suddenly, Sharon withdraws once again to take a deep breath. 

Just for a second you think you accidentally hurt her, but then she uses her hand once more and resumes to stroke your cock at a glacial pace. Without raising her gaze, she asks: "Enjoying yourself?" 

She holds all movement. You can't muster more than a hum. 

"Do you want to come?" she asks. 

Another affirmation. 

"Do you want me to finish you?" 

Her amusement is evident and she keeps still. Your eyes lock and thr playful spark in her eyes gives away what she wants. You consider rolling your eyes for a moment, but play along instead.

"Yes, I want you to finish me, Sharon! Just to it!" 

Your frustration bleeds through and there's her damn smirk again. 

"Well, if you really want me to get you off this badly ..." 

She moves her hand once and your cock twitches and you shiver with excitement but then, to your shock, she lets go entirely. 

" ... then I'll have to pass..." 

"What?" 

She begins to get up but halts her movement and you realize she's just been teasing you. 

"... unless, of course, you contribute in some way and don't ask me to do all the work by myself." 

She grins and it takes a few moments until her suggestion fully sinks in.

The roof of your mouth feels dry and rough as you stare at her with your eyes wide open. "W-wait you're serious?" 

You can't believe it, but Sharon returns your gaze, entirely unfazed and sinks back to her knees.  
"Sure am! Take it as a bonus for your assistence." 

You still can't fully believe your luck until her lips brush the head of your cock again and she pushes further, down onto your shaft. When your about halfway in, she looks up at you and gives you a quick thumbs up as confirmation. With a shaky hand you push away from the wall whilst brushing her hair with the other. 

It takes you a moment to muster just enough focus to find a stable position and then you still stand there for a moment, motionless, until Sharon touches the hand thats not buried in her hair to confirm she's ready. She closes her eyes as if waiting for you to begin. 

You grab hold of her hair with your other hand now as well and begin to thrust into her mouth. It's your first time doing this with her and so you don't increase the pace at first, instead getting the most out of each passing of her lips. 

Through a slap on your wrist and the way she slides her tongue around the underside of your cock upon each entrance as well as a well timed brush of her teeth she gives you clear signals to stop fooling around and get over with this.

You tighten your grasp on her hair, push all the way into her mouth once, then back again and begin to finally fuck her mouth in a more careless manner. 

More than once you can feel yourself hit the back of Sharons throat and it is one of those times, as her throat contracts and her body shakes, that you hit your limit. 

You come, your eyes snapped shut and lost in pure bliss as you groan. Your movements have barely come to a halt as you begin to unload the result of your orgasm into Sharons mouth and throat. 

She pulls away, most likely in surprise and - admidst the shock of cold air hitting your penis where her mouth was just seconds ago - and her coughing you feel yourself shooting out even more ropes of cum as you sink back against the wall. Your orgasm lasts somwhere between fifteen to twenty seconds. 

When you've finally calmed down enough to open your eyes you're greeted with a sight that takes your breath away again right away. In front of you kneels Sharon, a complete cummy mess. From hair to chin, Sharons face is covered in a thick layer of your semen.

It mostly hit the left side of her face and so she glaces at you with one eye only, the other smeared with creamy goo. Some, you notice amused, even landed below and her black top was partially soaked. 

The look on her face is particular. Rather than annoyed or disgusted she seems dumbfunded as she stretches out her hand in order for you to help her get on her feet. She fumbles around in her pockets and pulls out tissues and begins wipinh at her top as you fix your clothes. 

"Sharon", you say no even trying to hide your amusement, "don't you think you should start with your face? That looks like a lot of work from here. She stares at you, but continues. 

"Very funny. I could just wash my face and I'll be fine. This damn thing actually cost me a fair amount of credits." She then slows down, as if in thought. "I have to say, though. This was a quite a shock." 

Though she doesn't look satisfied Sharon moves on to clean her face and hair. "It was never this much before." She glaces at you out of the corner of her eye."I guess you're really into that, huh?" 

You remain silent until she's done. 

"What now?" You finally ask. "You're heading home?"  
"Of course."  
She takes a few steps and then turns around to face you once more. 

"And you're coming with me." 

"Huh? Why?" 

She looks at you expressionless. 

"Don't act dumb. We're not done yet. Don't forget who I am. Sharon Effinger does nothing without gain."

**Author's Note:**

> There's more coming and it won't all be reader inserts, either.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Dritter des Heumonats 2018


End file.
